skiesoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Magnifico Four
Hired by the ex-mobster Antino Cornero, the Magnifico Four are hired pilots who's task it is to defend the great casino ship, [http://skiesoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Magnifico Magnifico], from outside threats. The Magnifico Ascal Terry Ascal Terry '(aged 37), a veteran ace of the Lowlands War, is the captain of the flight. A measured pilot, he has racked up four airship kills during his time in battle. Paul Seutter A six-time winner of the Elles competition and a gambling addict, '''Paul "Hope" Seutter '(aged 29) is a believer in action and is the most boisterous of the group. Like his nickname suggests, he lives it for what its worth - a two-edged sword. It is hope that makes him prevail in the '''Elles, and hope that makes him lose his winnings at the gambling table. During off season, he works for Antino in hopes of earning his millions. "It's work and gambling in one place," he said. "What can go wrong?" Born to an Aquilan mother and Badakan father, Paul spent his entire life in Northern Aquila. His childhood was spent ogling the skies at passing planes and ships. He would race them on his Bicycle until the reached the cliffs and disappeared into the horizon. He never took heed from his parents, as they were never there for him. His mother, whom he loved, died when he was twelve; and his father spent most waking hours at work in order to care for young Paul and his siblings. Paul doesn't seem like the violent type. He's tall, lanky, with slender fingers. His sickened look and disheveled hair make him one that people often ignore. But, in his heart, he is a fighter who throws caution in the wind, fires on all cylinders, and puts his victory in the hands of hope. It's gotten him this far, and he hopes it will take him all the way. Patrice du Solen The most mysterious of the quartet is the Vernese pilot, Patrice du Solen '''(aged 26). She claims to have fought on every continent as a mercenary for hire, and had once been an honored pilot in the Vernese Army. This, however, cannot be verified as no standing record exists of her enrollment or achievements. On her right wrist is a tattoo of a '''wolf eating its cub, a symbol of betrayal tattooed on Vernese soldiers who have done wrong to their nation and their king. She hides it when she can and never speaks of why it so landed upon her skin. Patrice is quiet, stoic, and not one to back down from confrontation. In one occasion where an inebriated lord spoke badly of Antino Conero on the Magnifico, she approached the lord and spoke him to quiet down. When the lord pulled out his sword, she revealed hers and disarmed him saying, "I see your blade wags as fiercely as your tongue. I pray disarming one shall be enough to hold the other." Such heroism and eloquence that is typical of a Vernese citizen. James Grant 'James Grant '(aged 19), the young Pelassinian-born explorer, completes the crew. Category:Factions